Through the Looking Glass
by kgirlma
Summary: This is the tale of a journey through the years. Beginning with Aphrodite's broken mirror, ending with a friendship no one thought was possible.


**Hey guys! I know, I probably should be updating my other stories rather than starting a new story. But I got a really good idea, and I have been working on this for a few weeks. This is kind of a test, and I want to see how this goes. This prologue isn't very good, butit will probably get better if I decide to keep posting. I definitely won't abandon this story, because I have most of the chapter written out already. So...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot**

* * *

_Prologue_

This tale begins with perhaps the most unthinkable case. Greek gods are very much still alive, of course. Three of them are the cause of a legend that will last forever. Now, before the story starts, let me tell you this: all of this was accidental. Not even the Fates could predict it- which makes it the surprise of century. Well, _centuries_. But you'll learn about that later.

* * *

"You think she'll notice?" The god asked, staring at the mess that was in front of him.

"Yeah, of course she'll notice," The other god replied, smacking his half-brother on the back of the head. "It's her mirror, and we all know how much she enjoys looking at herself."

"What?" The first god yelled, motioning to his iPod. His companion ripped the earbuds out of his ears and repeated what he had said.

"True," The first god shrugged. He removed his Ray-Bans from his face and kneeled down to stare at himself in the shards of glass. The messenger god slapped him on the head again and said, "Stop being so self-centered, Apollo. We have to clean this up."

"Says who?" Apollo responded, continuing to admire his face.

"Says me," A dangerous, angry voice snapped from behind the two gods. They both whipped around, terrified expressions on their face.

In the doorway stood a very scary version of the love goddess herself. Aphrodite's glare didn't affect her beauty at all. Her blue eyes were filled with annoyance and her golden hair was thrown over one shoulder. Her arms were crossed across her pink floor-length dress.

"Um-" Apollo gulped, starting to worry about his fate. He wasn't able to die, of course, but no one could be sure about what Aphrodite might do to those who ruin her precious beauty products.

Aphrodite cut Apollo off. "Save it, gas ball. What I'm wondering is why you two came into _my_ room and managed to knock over my favorite mirror." She raised a perfect eyebrow, waiting for the answer to come.

"Well," Hermes started nervously. "We were getting some stuff for a prank and-"

"A prank?" Aphrodite sighed, her red lips curved into an "o" shape. "You broke my favorite mirror because of a prank?"

Apollo and Hermes mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"Yeah."

"Just-" Aphrodite shook her head. "Clean it up or I'll wreck you." With that, she gave them one final scowl and left the room. The door slammed closed behind her, as if it was just as angry as Aphrodite was.

"What do we do with this glass?" Apollo complained, kicking a piece with his foot.

Hermes knelt down and picked up a piece of glass. The sharp corner of the pice pricked his finger, and he dropped the glass, yelping.

"What wrong, dude?" Apollo glanced at Hermes.

"The glass cut me," Hermes muttered, examining his finger. Gold ichor was flowing out of the scratch, pouring onto the floor and the pieces of glass. The pieces of glass sparkled ominously, but neither god noticed the glow.

"No worries, I got this," Apollo reached over to try and take Hermes's finger, but the owner of the bleeding finger pulled it away.

"No, I'm fine," Hermes wiped the ichor on his shirt and picked up the five shards of glass. More ichor dripped onto the glass, unnoticed. Hermes glanced around before tossing the pile out the window.

"There." Hermes brushed off his hands and walked to the door to leave. Apollo followed him. Neither expected what would come next.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**

**-Kassidy **


End file.
